Shut up and Kiss Me
by kcolem03
Summary: Sonny has a date with one of Chads Mackenzie fall castmates..he hates the fact but she loves it..what will happen? Story is better than summary


**This is my first Fanfic and I know its not the best but I hope you all enjoy..and I hope to you guys its worth reading......**

Chad's Dressing Room

Glaring at his reflection in the mirror Chad couldn't believe what had just happened. He was unable to wrap his brain around the events that had just taken place. Erik, his castmate, had just asked the girl that he liked(but would never admit outloud) on a date. How Unbelievable!!! He was supposed to be the one going out with her and making her laugh not Erik. He was supposed to be the one who made the blush creep up her cheeks and make her get all nervous and giggly. After all she was what made his days, she was what made him nice, and she was what made him, dare he say it, care. She was his Sonny Munroe. He had to figure out a way to ruin her and Eriks date and make Sonny realize that the guy she needed had been standing in front of her the whole time.

_________________ __________________

Sonny/Tawni's Dressing Room

"You mean the cute Erik..with the gorgeous green eyes?" Tawni asked her castmate and occasionally bestfriend.  
"Yeah Tawni that one..can you believe it? I didn't think he liked me like that.."sonny squealed excitedly. She couldn't believe that somebody as good looking as Erik would see something in her, plain little Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin.  
Almost as if reading her mind Tawni spoke up."Sonny your not as pretty as me but you are pretty so stop second guessing why he would ask you out"...." Awww really Tawni thanks..that means a lot coming from you..will you help me pick out what to wear tonight?"...."Well since I am Tween Weekly's best dressed I suppose I can help you out". The two girls headed towards Sonny's closet and started sorting through her clothes looking for the perfect outfit for her to wear tonight.  
"Where is he taking you anyway? Tawni asked.

" He said that we would be going to Zehnders..I don't even know what that is". sonny confessed to a bewildered looking Tawni.

"Zehnder's...oh my god that place is not only like super expensive but very hard to get into to..wow he must really like you".

"Well then I guess from the sounds of it I'm going to need a more fancy outfit..I don't really own anything like that."

"No worries because you just so happen to be friends with a gorgeous person who has an amazing wardrobe...ME". Tawni beamed. Sonny just shook her head and let out a small laugh. That was Tawni for you..caring yet conceited. Sonny wouldn't want her any other way though.

"Here I have the perfect dress for you to wear tonight" Tawni said while coming out of her closet holding a deep purple dress that had sequins on the top and bunched together at the bottom.

" Tawni..thats gorgeous..I couldn't possibly we-"

"Nonsense..your going to wear this dress and blow Eriks mind away" Tawni said cutting sonny off. Sonny just beamed a huge smile and gave Tawni a huge hug which, suprisingly she returned.

"Now quick go change into it and I'll even do your hair and makeup for you". Tawni said to a excited looking Sonny

_________________ __________________

Mackenzie Falls Lounge

Chad had been sitting on the couch waiting for Erik to come out of his dressing room so that he could come up with some kind of excuse as to why he couldn't go on his date. Finally Erik emerged wearing black dress pants and a button up white dress shirt.

"Well why are you so dressed up?" Chad asked accusingly

"For mine and Sonny's date tonight..I'm taking her to Zehnders.."

"Zehnders mhmm?...Thats pretty extravagant for a first date man" jealousy lacing Chads voice.

"Yeah but I'm kind of hoping this will get me some action if you know what i mean" Erik winked while reaching his hand out for a high five from Chad. What he got instead was a fist landing right on his left eye.

"Don't you ever talk about Sonny like that again..she deserves much more than some pig trying to use her just so he can 'get some' " chad said making little air quotes with his finger.

"Dude what is your problem..you've never had an issue when anyone talks about other girls like that..you've even done it" Erik retaliated while holding his left eye.

"Well Sonny's different..she's not like all those other girls..she deserves better"

"Seems to me like somebody's a little jealous and protective over a girl that he claims to hate".

"Lets get one thing straight..I never said I hated Sonny and secondly..it's none of your business". Chad snapped.

"Well fine but if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late trying to 'get some' from Sonny at the restaurant"

PUNCH

_________________ __________________

Zehnders

Sonny waited outside for Erik where he said that he would meet her. He was already ten minutes late and Sonny was beginning to fear that he had stood her up. She couldn't say that she blamed him maybe he realized that she wasn't worth going through all of this for. Or maybe he just wanted to humiliate her as some kind of retaliation from Mackenzie Falls. Letting out a sigh she turned around and was getting ready to hail a cab when she heard somebody say her name. Turning around expecting to see Erik standing there Sonny was in for a shock when standing there was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. She couldn't help but feel a surge of nervousness rush through her body..somehow Chad had that affect on her.

"Chad?..What are you doing here? Where's Erik at?" Sonny asked.

"Oh lets just say he's a little tied up at the moment and couldn't make it so he asked me to come in his place". Chad said with a small smirk.

"You? But why? You hate me. Is this some kind of joke you guys are playing on me?" Sonny couldn't help but think she was being set up for some kind of humiliation at this moment.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I don't hate you..I just don't like you most of the time". Chad said knowing that what he said couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Oh wow Chad that just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside". Sonny said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yeah I tend to have that affect on people..so since were here I figured you and I could just grab a bite to eat?" Chad said with just a tinge of hope in his voice.

"You mean me Sonny Munroe be seen eating with the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper..i'm shocked" Sarcasm again in her voice.

"Yeah I know I am pretty amazing but don't forget attractive",sonny rolled her eyes at this,"and for just one night I guess I'll allow you to be seen with me out in public".

"Well geez Chad thanks so much but I think I'll take a raincheck on that one"

"Come on Sonny..you came all this way got all fancied up,by the way nice look,the least you can do is have dinner with me"

"A compliment from you..must be the end of the world"now it was Chads turn to roll his eyes"fine I guess eating dinner with you couldn't be the worst thing to ever happen..although it is pretty close"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Well lets go Munroe..we don't have all night" Chad stated holding the door open up for her. When Sonny walked in the restaurant she couldn't help but stare in awe at how fancy and just down right amazing it looked. Gorgeous white tables and chairs with gold plates and silverware sitting on them. Gold light fixtures with diamonds encrusted on them hanging from the ceiling. Chad must have seen her staring in wonder because she felt him nudge her and heard him say something about how it was rude to gawk in public.

"This place is absolutley gorgeous Chad..I've never eaten somewhere this fancy before".Sonny said while still trying to take all the atmosphere in.

"Yeah its alright..I've seen better" Chad said while walking up to maitre d to get a table. He couldn't help look back at Sonny who was staring in wonder around her. He thought she looked so cute and innocent at that moment and immediatley came to the decision he had to tell her tonight how he felt. He couldn't say that he loved Sonny but he definitley knew that he cared a great deal for her. She was the first girl that he had ever truley cared about and he couldn't help but feel some kind of magnetic pull towards her. She was just so different than most girls. She was kind, funny,always put people before herself. To Chad she was amazing, and it was about time he told her that.

"Chad why are you staring at me?" Sonny asked breaking Chad's thoughts.

"Uh I was jus-"

"Your table is ready ..if you would kindly follow me please", the maitre d said saving Chad from having to explain himself. As the maitre d took them to their table Sonny couldn't help but wonder why Chad had been staring at her like that. When she had saw him he had this look on his face that Sonny couldn't quite put her finger on. She wanted to say that it was a look of longing but that just didn't make sense to her. Chad looking at her with longing..ha thats a joke. Chad couldn't stand her and the feeling was most definitley mutual..or was it. As Sonny and Chad took their seats Sonny asked the question that had been bugging her from the beginning of the night.

"So Chad if you don't mind me asking why couldn't Erik make our date tonight?"

"Look Sonny I have to be honest with you Erik made some pretty disrespectful comments about you earlier" Chad said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Like what?" Sonny asked more curious than upset.

"He just said that the only reason he was bringing you here was so that he could try and well you know.....uhmm..get some from you" Chad said with anger and embarassment in his voice. Sonny couldn't help but wonder why those two emotions would be in Chad's voice when talking about her.

"Oh...I see..so he really didn't like me then?", Sonny questioned with obvious dissapointment and hurt in her words.

"I'm sorry Sonny..I really am..if it makes you feel any better I punched him for you..twice actually"

"What?! You mean to tell me that you actually did something like that for me...wow chad..I don't even know what to say...thankyou...really", Sonny couldn't help but wonder why Chad would do such a thing for her..especially to one of his own castmates.

"Yeah don't sweat it..it was nothing"

" Well it certainly means something to me" Sonny said with sincerity in her voice. She reached across the table and put her hand on top of Chad's while giving him a soft smile. The minute her skin touched Chad's she couldn't help but feel something surge through her whole body. Little did Sonny know Chad had felt the same thing and at that moment he knew that he needed Sonny to be his. He knew it was time to take the risk and tell Sonny what he was feeling and pray to god that she felt the same back.

"Sonny I need to tell you something and I need you to know tha-", Chad was starting to say how he felt when the waiter came up to take their order.

"Good evening, my name is Mark and I will be your waiter tonight..are you two ready to order?" Chad and Sonny nodded and gave their order to the waiter. As soon as he walked away Sonny looked at Chad and asked him what he was getting ready to tell her.

"Oh nothing important..I already forgot what I was saying", Chad had chickend out from telling her how he felt feeling that the waiter interrupting him was a sign that he shouldn't say anything.

"Are you sure..you sounded like it was something serious?", Sonny asked

"Yeah isn't that what I just said..geez Munroe..you need to get your hearing checked" Chad snapped immediatley regretting it.

"Well if thats the way you feel then I won't talk to you for the rest of the night" Sonny retorted back.

"Well Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" Sonny seethed while glaring at Chad. Here she thought that she was actually going to be able to have a decent time with Chad but he yet again had resorted back to his jerkish ways. She didn't even understand what she had done or said to make him snap at her like he had. Sometimes she just couldn't figure him out. On the other side of the table Chad was secretly regretting the fact that he had lost his cool at Sonny. He just couldn't help it. He wanted to tell her how he felt but for some reason the almighty Chad Dylan Cooper was scared. Scared that Sonny Munroe was going to crush his heart. He didn't think he would be able to handle that if it there they both sat in silence staring off in different directions while occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Soon the waiter brought their meals out to them and they started to eat. No words were spoken through dinner at all unless the waiter talked to them and they were responding. When they were finished eating the waiter brought the check out which Chad payed. After he had payed they both stood up and headed towards to door to leave. As soon as they were outside Sonny just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Chad..why did you snap at me..we were have a decent time and I don't understand what I did to annoy you so much", Sonny wondered. Chad's face immediatley filled with guilt and he knew he had to tell her....now.

"Sonny I like you..I mean I really like you a lot. You always manage to make even my worst days better by just fighting with me. You make me care, you make me want to be a better person, you even make me punch my own co-star in his face for crying out loud" Chad confessed to a wide-eyed Sonny.

"Wow..Chad..thats..thats..", Sonny stuttered.

" I knew it. I knew you didn't feel the same way..I should've just kept my big mouth shut..theres no possible way you could ever like a conceited jerk who only car-", Chad was cut off from finishing the rest of his speech when a pair of lips came landing right on top of his. As they pulled away from the kiss Chad looked up at Sonny and saw that she had the hugest smile on her face.

"Chad..I do feel the same way. You make feel all nervous everytime you come around. I feel like a giddy school girl who just got her first crush. Theres just something about you that pulls me in" Sonny said with a smile on her lips the whole time. As she looked at Chad she saw that his smile was just as wide as hers.

" Sonny you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that...I mean I thought that I Chad Dylan Cooper had just spilled his entire soul out to you Sonny Munroe only to have his hopes and dreams crushed by the girl on So Random. I mean you can you imagine how humila-"

"Chad?", Sonny said cutting him off

"Yeah", he asked out of breath

"Shutup and kiss me" Chad immediatley complied and crashed his lips down on Sonny's. He wrapped his arms around her waist firmly while she snaked her arms around his neck. Both completely filled with happiness and getting lost into the kiss that both had dreamed of for so long.

That is the moment that Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love.

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Either way please review and let me know..maybe I'll write more stories..thanks for reading..oh and if your like me and you like visuals heres what sonny's dress looks like .**


End file.
